Calm of the Wind (rewrite version)
by dxer1116
Summary: Terence Silverwind is young boy who wants to join Fairy Tail, and there he made friends with the people there, especially Wendy Marvell, his idol. Join his adventures as friendship are made, romance and fluffs, and intense fights. PAIRINGS: WendyxOC, RomeoxChelia(friendship pairing), NaLu, and many more. Rated T just to be safe. R&R if like my story. Cover photo is mine actually.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey everybody, dxer1116 here. This is the rewrite version of Calm of the Wind. I've deleted the first because of two reasons: not enough romance (which is one of the two genres in the story and making it a sequel for my first story... Can't explain it, but in my opinion, it sucks. The OC characters are still the same with some minor changes, but I'm not going to spoil you guys. Anyways, enjoy, and if you guys like my story, please Rate and leave a review. Sorry if the chapter is short._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because Mashima-sensei owns it._

* * *

***Wendy's POV***

I was sitting beside Razor who was lying with a fatal injury on his left shoulder. Fortunately, he wan't stabbed on the heart he would be dead by now. I pressed both of my hands together, trying to heal him with Chelia-chan helping me. I looked to Terry-kun and noticed his face became pale as his eyes widened from shock.

"What happened, Razor?" Terry-kun asked, "Who did this to you?"

Razor-san turned his head to Terry-kun as he coughed blood. He took his time to speak, "He's... Here... He's coming to get you."

_Someone is coming to get Terry-kun. _I thought with a worried expression on my face.

"He's gone too far." Terry-kun whispered himself. He bit his lower lip until it began bleeding. He clenched his fist as he turned and about to exit the door, "I'm going to stop him no matter how hard it is."

"Don't you dare leave this guild and fight with that monster. You're no match for him, Terence." he started to yell at Terry-kun, trying to stop him, "Only a fool would go and face him. Be smart for once."

Terry-kun smirked, "I'll be rather be a fool than being a coward. I'm done running away and go face him head on." he turned to Natsu, "That's what you told me before right, Natsu-san?"

Terry-kun made a soft smile. I noticed he always smiles no matter what situation he's in. I was getting pissed and started blurted, "Why do you keep on smiling at a time like this?" This shocked everyone, especially Terry-kun. I stood up as I was finished healing Razor-san, and walked towards Terry-kun. I held his hand, not wanting to let go. Tears began falling through my cheeks, "Please don't leave me."

Suddenly, I felt his arms around me. I hugged him back, tighter than him, not wanting to leave. I cried in his chest, begging not to leave until Terry-kun slowly pushed me away from him.

"Sorry Wendy, but I have to..."

"But will you come back for me?" I asked him while I looked at him in the eye. Terry was avoiding eye contact with me.

"I can't promise that, Wendy-chan." he said to me in a worried tone, "I'm sorry."

"Then, I'll wait for you, Terry-kun. No matter how long because I love..." I didn't continue because he pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, tears running through my cheeks, as I wanted this moment to last forever, but it didn't. I open my eyes noticed he was gone.

* * *

_A/N: How is the story guys, good or bad? Rate and leave a review if you like this story. I would really appreciate it. Oh yeah, This happened 2 months after Wendy and my OC met. Tell me if you like the my story photo, I drew Wendy and my OC. It's not yet finish, but I'll finish it sooner or later. Until then, see ya next update._


	2. Chapter 1: How they met

_A/N:hey guys, dxer1116 here. Here is chapter 1 of the story. I hope you this. This also happen 2 months before the last chapter I wrote. So enjoy, and don't forget to RAte & Review if you like story and the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima owns the anime series._

* * *

Just an ordinary day at Fairy Tail as always. Natsu, and Gray were going all out at each other which lead to the other members of the guild to join. Juvia was stalking on her Gray-sama behind a pillar. Wendy was with Romeo playing with Asuka, and Lucy and Levy were sitting at the barside talking with Mira.

Ever since the Grand Magic Games and the invasion of the dragons, Fairy Tail has become known throughout Fiore as one of the strongest guild. And after the attack of Tartarus, Fairy Tail defeated them and gained the respect of the New Magic Council which is led by Doranbolt. The city of Magnolia was a total mess after the battle with Tartarus, and right now, the townpeople, with the help of the guild, are slowly rebuilding the whole city of Magnolia.

***Fairy Tail door***

A boy with long spiky hair until the shoulder, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts below the knees, and he has red onyx eyes was standing in front of the guild as he was about to the open guild door. As he opened the door, he saw people exchanging fists in the middle of the hall. The boy looked around the guild and looked disappointed and pissed at the same time.

_It seems he's not here. _thought the the boy with an annoyed expression on his face.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. The turned around and saw a red-haired woman tapping as he was tapped by the shoulder by the woman again, "Do you need help, young man?"

"Sorry for intruding, but I was looking for my friend. He said we'll meet at Fairy Tail because we were planning on joining the guild." the silver-haired explained.

Lucy, together with Wendy, and Romeo, who was carrying Asuka behind him, went to the two. Lucy asked, "Who is this, Erza?"

"This young boy is looking for his friend. He said that he and his friend will join Fairy Tail together, but his friend was lost and he doesn't know where he is." Erza explained.

"Maybe we can help you find him?" Romeo put Asuka down.

"Thank you." the boy bowed his head, "My name is Razor, by the way."

"Erza Scarlet"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Romeo Conbolt"

"Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy as in the Sky Maiden?" asked Razor.

Wendy replied, "Yeah why?"

"My friend is a huge fan of you. He really idolizes you." chuckled Razor, "Let me tell you guys how he looks like: he is tall as me, has spiky blonde hair, has blue eyes, wears jet-black pants, and grey jacket with a black shirt on underneath."

"Do you know where you last saw your friend?" asked Erza.

Razor concentrates and tries to remember, "He might be somewhere at the forest nearby. Maybe we can look for him there."

Romeo clashed his fists together as they were ready to find Razor's friend, "Let's go guys, I'm all fired up."

***Somewhere deep in the Forest***

A blonde boy was walking aimlessly in the forest, holding a map while following a penguin in front of him. He looked again at his map, but it was practically useless. He sighed as he turned to his little penguin-like friend.

"We're lost aren't we?" he asked his little bird friend.

"Meh... MEH..." was the only reply of the little penguin while he was nodding and crossing his little arms.

He sighed again while he was looking down nd his arms down looking gloomy, "Why did I have to follow you, Pengu?" as he looked up, the penguin was gone, "Pengu?"

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail wizards arrived at the entrance of the forest. Erza stepped forward as she about to say something, "This forest is fill with Forest Vulcans, so we need to be careful." everyone nodded and began to split up. Romeo and Razor went together, Wendy and Lucy were the second, and Erza went alone.

Wendy and Lucy were walking together at the darkest of the forest which is the worst mistake they ever picked. Wendy and Lucy were hugging each other while walking together until they heard a creepy noise which made the two girls' hugs tighter then ever before.

"Meh! Meh!"

"What was that, Lucy?" asked Wendy, scared.

"I don't know, Wendy?"

The sound became closer, and closer and a shadowy figure appeared in front of them. Their hug became tighter as they began shaking from fear. Tears ran through their cheeks in a comical way.

The shadow figure came closer and closer. It became smaller as it went closer to them. They opened their eyes and found a little penguin standing in front of them. They sighed in relief as they thought it was a forest vulcan.

Wendy went near the penguin, and starts a conversation with the penguin, "Hey little guy, are you lost?" the penguin answered by nodding, "How about you come with us back at Fairy Tail?"

While the two girls were focusing on the penguin, the little bird noticed a vulcan, looking at the girls with a lusty grin on his face, "Two cute girls are wonderful. I'm going to make each of them my bride."

As the forest vulcan was about to grabbed one of the girls, Wendy noticed the breeze acting weird around the area. Suddenly, a sudden burst of wind blasted the vulcan and sent him flying to the mountain wall.

"Oy Pengu, how many did I told to never go alone in this time?" the blonde appeared as the penguin went near and flew to his head. The blonde noticed the two girls staring at him until Wendy yelled.

"Behind you!"

Another vulcan appeared from behind and before the blonde could react, the vulcan managed to hit the boy, "Got you now, boy!" dust was covering where the boy was standing. As the dust cleared out, the boy was gone.

"Right here, monkey freak!" the boy appeared behind him. A magic circle appeared in front of the boy as he puffed his cheeks as he blew mist at the vulcan. As the vulcan was surrounded by the mist, he grabbed a match from his pocket, lit up a match stick, and threw it at the vulcan. The mist combust as it came in contact with the burning match stick.

While the two girls were watching the blonde with awe, the vulcan who was trying to get the girl got up and charged towards Wendy. The blonde boy quickly noticed the vulcan, and used his magic to swiftly teleported beside Wendy, carried her bridal-style, and dodged the vulcan which made the vulcan tripped.

While they were still in mid-air, Wendy saw the boy up close. The blonde looked to Wendy and smiled, "You're ok now, miss." Wendy blushed and sank her head to cover her face. They landed on the ground, and they still continue to gaze at each other.

"Y-you can put me down." Wendy said with her face flushed red. The boy carefully put Wendy down, "Thank you."

The boy replied, "You're Welcome." the blonde boy then turned his attention to the vulcan, who was trying to get up, "Well I have to finish this once and for all." he used his magic to lift the vulcan using the air around him. Then, he formed a sphere made out of wind on his palm and began to charge towards the floating vulcan. He jumped as he hit vulcan with the powerful attack which able to launch the vulcan to the air.

"Wind Control Magic: Wind Strike" he whispered. The two vulcans were out cold by the boy, and Wendy and Lucy were astonished that the vulcan were defeated.

"My name is Terence Silverwind, nice to meet you both." the blonde boy introduced himself.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Wendy Marvell" as Wendy introduce herself, Terence choked himself as she heard her name. Wendy sweat dropped, "Are you okay, Terence?"

"You're **the **Wendy Marvell, the Sky Maiden." he said with a surprised expression on his face. Wendy nodded.

At the same time, Razor and the others arrived. Terence saw the silver-haired boy. Razor also noticed Terence who was slightly blushing (in a comical way) while pointing at Wendy with a 'Is that really her' expression. Razor nodded. Terence quickly grabbed his bag behind him, and grabbed a notebook on his bag that he ended grabbing all the stuff in his bag, and handed his notebook to Wendy.

"May I have your autograph, Miss Marvell?" the boy said with a smile on his face, " I'm a big fan of you, Miss Marvell." he was happy to see his idol in person.

Wendy was shocked to see that she has a fan while Lucy giggled. Wendy stepped backward a little while Terence stepped forward a little. Razor sighed as he went near Terence, and hit him on the head. Terence's eyes became teary as the punch from Razor hurt.

"What you do that for?" Terence complained.

"Idiot, you're scaring her." Razor said while pointing at Wendy.

"But I was just asking for her autograph?" he pouted while crossing his arms.

"But you look like you were gonna do something very bad to her." Razor explained. "If you continue to act like an idiot, we'll never join Fairy Tail." he scolded.

"I'm sorry." he frowned. "I was just so happy to see her, but I ended up scaring her." he frowned as he sat down, and put back his stuff back. Wendy pitied him. As Terence was about to put his notebook back in his back, Wendy stopped him, "I'll the autograph for you."

Terence smiled again brightly, "Really?" he held her hand which made Wendy blushed a little, "Oh thank you, Miss Marvell."

"You're welcome." Wendy said, "Just call me Wendy, okay?" Terence handed the notebook to Wendy and let her signed Terence's autograph.

As Wendy was finished signing the autograph, Terence jumped for joy. Then, he turned to Razor with a goofy smirk on her face while showing the notebook with Wendy's name on his notebook, "Jealous, Razor?"

Suddenly, a blade shot out of the ground, almost hitting Terence on the forehead. Terence stepped backward and fell, and complained, "What the heck did you do that for?" Razor only reply with a 'hmph'.

"Anyways Terence, Razor, how would like to join our guild? What do you say?" asked Lucy. Terence and Razor exchanged looks, after that, they both nodded.

_Finally, I can earn money now._ Razor sighed.

_Finally, I get to be guildmates with Wendy. _Terence thought, _I can't wait._

After that, they all headed back to Fair Tail with two new members.

* * *

_A/n: how was it? Is it good or bad? Rate if you guys like the story and review. Until next update guys!_


	3. Chapter 2: First mission together

_A/N:_Hey_ guys, dxer_1116 here. Sorry for the long update. I was busy with school until now. Anyways, here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like the story, and if you guys like the story, please feel free to rate & leave a review. I really appreciate it._

_spiralgamer__: Thanks man. Oh yeah, I hope you update Phoenix Dawn because it's really awesome._

chok . minqi: _Thanks for liking my drawing man. The age of Razor, to be honest, I don't know, it's my cousin's OC and he won't tell me Razor's age._

_guest: You can submit your OC if you want._

Anyways back to the story.

* * *

Terence was sitting in a table waiting for his silvered-haired friend who was at the request board picking a suitable mission for the two of them, three if you include Pengu, the penguin. He rested his head on the table while looking at his drink as he yawned.

"He's not finish yet? It's so boring.." Terence whined while taking a sip from his drink. Then, he turned to his penguin friend, "Is he coming yet?" he asked Pengu.

"Meh, meh..." Pengu nodded his head as he was pointing at Razor who was coming.

"Yo Razor, what's taking so long?" complained Terence, "I'm already dying from boredom."

Razor kept his calm expression and slammed the mission paper on Terence's face making Terence fall on his seat, "We got the mission paper. All we need is to go to Mira and confirm the mission."

At the barside, Mira was talking with Wendy, Lucy, and Levy. At the same time, Razor and Terence arrived at the scene with the mission paper still on Terence's face. The girls giggled at Terence who was making a fool out of himself. Razor went to the barside to ask the approval of the mission from Mirajane.

"Your mission is approved Razor," Mira said, "All I need is to put a stamp on the paper."

"I'll do that if you please..." he grabbed the stamp and stamped it on the paper which was on Terence's face. After that, he grabbed the mission paper and puts it on his sling bag. Terence was holding his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"That hurt, ya know." whined Terence.

"Well, I have wouldn't have done that if you didn't make a fool out of yourself." Razor sighed, "seriously man, how did you become my friend anyway?" he said while scratching his head.

Terence answered teasingly, "Because I'm irresistable.."

Razor shuttered by that statement, "Weirdo.." he said as he left, "You coming or what?"

"I'm coming.." Terence turned to his penguin friend, "Let's go, Pengu."

"Meh.. Meh" he nodded as he flew on Terence's head and headed their way outside the guild.

"Hey guys, wait for us." the two boys turned around, and saw Romeo, and Wendy.

"Wendy... Romeo, you guys want to go with us?" asked Razor

"Yeah, you guys are new in Fairy Tail." Wendy said with a slight blush on her as she looked to Terence, "We don't want you to get hurt very badly on your first mission."

"Of course, I'm more than happy that you guys will accompany us, especially you Wendy-san." Terence smiled, "I hope you guys take care of us." this made Wendy blushed even more.

"Why is the atmosphere becoming fuzzy all of the sudden?" Razor wondered while he sweat dropped.

* * *

***Somewhere in a forest***

"So what's the mission all about?" Romeo while the four Fairy Tail mages were walking together to their destination.

Razor replied, " The mission said that we need to get a flower name Blood Rose, but they are very difficult to find since it is located where Crimson Wyverns are nested.

"I heard that the Blood Rose's properties is to heal injuries that are difficult to be treated." Terence added.

"You finally said something smart, huh, Terence." Razor snorted, "Congratulations."

"That's the first time you complimented me, man." Terence said, feeling happy inside.

"I never meant that as a compliment." Razor quickly said.

"So you mean, that was a..." Terence trying to think.

Razor sighed, "Insult, you idiot." Terence's arms and head were down, feeling gloomy. Romeo and Wendy, who were behind them, were giggling.

* * *

"We arrived at the nesting grounds of the Crimson Wyverns." Romeo said as they all became cautious on their surroundings, making sure they're not seen by the wyverns. The group began walking slowly as they were passing nest.

"This reminded me of the time when Grandine and I were taking care of the dragon eggs." Wendy said, smiling. Terence, on the other hand, was poking one of the wyvern eggs using a stick. Romeo saw what Terence was doing, and panicked.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Romeo, panicking.

Terence began drooling, "These eggs look delicious, I wanna eat them." Terence grabbed utensils from his bag, and wrapped his hankey around his neck. He called Romeo, "Hey Romeo, could you cook these eggs for me using your fire magic. I want it boiled." Terence said with derpy expression on his face while pointing the eggs with his utensil, and looking at Romeo.

"Seriously? You're crazy." scolded Romeo in a comical way.

"Hey guys, Razor and I found the Blood Rose." Wendy called them.

"Slow pokes." added Razor.

Suddenly, two Crimson Wyverns appeared behind Razor and Wendy. Before Razor could react, Terence appeared beside them, blocking the wyverns' attack using a barrier made out of air.

"Hurry up and pick up the flowers while I'll fight the wyverns." Terence said as he positioned himself for battle. Both Wendy, and Razor disagree they stepped forward.

"I can't let you fight alone. We're a team, Terence." Wendy exclaimed.

"And you're an idiot." Razor added.

"You know I'm part of the team, guys." Romeo's fist were covered with his purple flames, ready to fight.

Terence sighed and shrugged as he can't stop them now, "I've no choice. Let's take them down, guys."

"Do you have any plan, Terence?" Razor asked, "We need to take them down quickly."

"Patience Razor, we need to observe their movement before we can launch the attack." Terence explained, "We'll only attack if we can create an opening."

Razor stepped forward, "Terence and I will create an opening, you guys attack and hit the opening, ok?" Romeo and Wendy nodded while Terence disappeared into thin air while Razor charged towards them.

Wendy called Romeo, "Let's split up, Romeo."

Romeo replied, "Ok."

"Blade-make: spike floor." spikes appeared below the feet of the wyvern which made the wyvern ascend to the air which in fact created an opening for the purple flame mage. Romeo fired few purple flames at the wyvern which the wyvern received damage, but the attack of Romeo wasn't enough to take the wyvern down.

"Dammit!" Romeo cursed himself, "That wasn't enough."

"Romeo!" Razor yelled, "Aim for the belly, that's the weakspot." Romeo nodded while they repeated the process.

On the other hand, Wendy and Terence were battling the other wyvern, who has already received multiple hits which made it weaker. Terence amd Wendy were ready to make a final attack.

"Few more hits, and we're done." Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah" Terence replied, "Let's finish this, Wendy."

Wendy puffed her cheeks as she gathering air around her. Terence was gathering air around him as it was swirling around his body. They exchanged looks as they signaled each other to attack together.

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Wind Control: Cyclone Barrage."

Wendy fired a powerful roar while Terence blasted a barrage tornado coming towards the wyvern. The two spells combined, creating a unison raid. The attack was enough to blast the wyvern away from them.

"We did it, Terence." Wendy hi-fived Terence.

"Yeah, I wonder how Razor and Romeo were doing?"

"We should pick the flowers."

"Yeah, we should." Terence replied.

* * *

"Romeo, now!" yelled Razor.

Romeo jumped as he was charging towards the wyvern, aiming at its belly, "Crimson Flames." flames colored crimson covered his whole body and headbutt the wyvern in the abdomen. The damage was enough for the wyvern to fly way from them.

"We did it." the two boys fistbumped.

"Guys." Wendy called them, "We got the flowers, let's go."

* * *

***Magnolia ***

"Yeah, we're able to complete our mission, guys." Romeo said while putting his hands behind his head. Everyone nodded as they to what Romeo said.

"Well, I better go back to Fairy Hills because Carla is waiting for me." Wendy went to the opposite way, going to the female dormitory only for female Fairy Tail mages.

"I'll go back to the guild to report on the mission to Mira." Razor said, I'll be going back to the dorm as soon as I'm finish."

"I'll go with Razor since my old man is waiting for me." Romeo said while worrying about his dad is already pass out from alcohol. Razor and Romeo left, leaving Wendy and Terence.

"I guess I'll be escorting you to your dorm." Terence smiled, "But its your choice really."

Wendy slightly blush, but made a soft smile, "I would love to." the two walked together , going to Fairy Hills.

As they were walking together towards Fairy Hills, they try to know each other by simply asking each other some questions like hobbies and etc. The both of them were exchanging jokes. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of Fairy Hills. Wendy was at the door about to go in.

"Thanks for escorting me, Terence." Wendy smiled, " I hope we'll continue talking each ohter tomorrow."

"Yeah." Terence replied, "I still have a lot more jokes to share, but I'll share it tomorrow." WEndy giggled while Terence grinned, " See ya, Wendy." Wendy waved before she went into the dorm. Terence's smile faded after Wendy went into the dorm. He closed his eyes as he was trying to concentrate his magic around him.

Suddenly, a white dragon-like figure appeared in front of him inside his mind. Terence looked as their eyes met.

"We meet again, Terence." the white figure said.

"What's your business with me again, Sky Dragon?" Terence replied.


	4. Chapter 3:Terence rescues Wendy

_A/N: Hey guys, dxer_1116 here. Sorry if I update for a long time. It's my first year in college, and I didn't have time for making it. But here is the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget Rate and leave a review if you like the chapter and the story. Well, here is the chapter guys._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does._"What's your business with me, Sky Dragon?" Terence asked the dragon in a serious tone. The dragon laughed while he patted the little boy with her tail. Terence pouted as he was treated like a child by the dragon.

"Stop that, it's really annoying, ya know."

The dragon chuckled, "I'm sorry. You've grown, Terence. Before, you we're just a little boy, and now, look at you." this made Terence blushed.

"Anyways, what's the reason you called me?" Terence said while tilting his head.

"You've met my daughter, Wendy. It seems you two became good friends."

"Well, I always wanted to be friends with her since she's my idol and inspiration." Terence grinned like a little boy, "And now we are friends."

The dragon also smiled at the blonde boy, "That's good to hear."

"Well, I have to go now. It's getting late, see ya." Terence bid goodbye before he disappeared from the dragon's sight. The dragon shrugged and sighed as she knew that her daughter was alright after she left her 14 years ago (Time-skip included). And also, she met Terence, a boy who was very important in Wendy's life. That was what Grandine thought.

"Glad to see the little boy happy for once."

* * *

***Next Day***

It was morning, and Terence was about to go to the guild to find a suitable mission for Razor and him. Razor was following him with his hands behind his head, and whistling. As they arrived at the guild gate, they saw a pink-haired girl with her hair set-up twin-tails. She was with two adult men, one adult with a ridiculously long beard, and wearing a monk's robe and bald, while the other has silver hair.

"Where is she?" the pink-haired girl asked herself, "She supposed to be here now." then, someone tapped her from the shoulder.

"Chelia, you're here?" Romeo who called out the girl named Chelia, was wondering why the Blue Pegasus members are here, "What bring you here?"

"I'm visiting Wendy, of course. Have you seen her?"Chelia asked.

"No.

Meanwhile, Terence, who was at the door with Razor beside him and Pengu around Razor's arms, noticed Wendy and Chelia knew each other, " They must be friends, at some point." he told Razor, who was petting Pengu.

Suddenly, a Fairy Tail member just barged right in, "Guys, we have bad news. Wendy has been kidnapped."

The whole Team Natsu stood up as they knew that one of their friends and teammate was kidnapped. Natsu became furious because her sister is in danger, "We need to go, and get her."

As the guild were at a commotion, Terence and Razor exchanged looks, "You wanna save her?" Razor asked. Terence turned his attention to Razor with a smirk on his face.

"But it's better if you come with me, ya know." Terence said while grinning. Razor sighed and smile and nodded.

"Let's go."

"So how are we gonna find her? We have literally no clue where she is?" Razor asked were walking together in the forest when suddenly, Terence sensed something in the air.

"I think I know where she is, let's go Razor."

As the two arrived, they saw an unconscious Wendy, being carried by a guy in a cloak, covering his face. Razor was hiding somewhere at the bush when suddenly Terence was gone. He turned to where the person was, and saw he disappeared too.

"Shit, he found us." he cursed himself.

The man in cloak was jumping from tree to tree with the blonde boy trailing behind him. The man tap one of the tree, and the tree turned into a snake as it was going towards Terence. Because of Terence's speed, he was able to dodge the attack quickly. Terence tried to counter -attack.

"Wind Control: Arms." a giant arm was formed , about to grabbed the man, the man blocked the attack, as he was preventing Terence from grabbing Wendy. Terence turned himself into air to increase his speed.

Suddenly, the man stopped running away and began to attack, "Serpent slash." the man put down Wendy on the ground and charged towards the blonde boy, revealing his arm which was covered with snake-like scales. Terence stopped on his tracks, and dodged the attack, and the tree where Terence once stood was hit instead., but he noticed the tree began to melt.

"Poison?"

Terence started to distance away from the man, and carefully went close to Wendy to save her. Terence grabbed a throwing knife, and threw the knife at the man. The just let the knife pierce through his palm, and just melted away with his poison.

"That poison is quite strong. Who are you, anyway?" asked Terence.

"You haven't recognized your former guild mate, didn't you?" the man smirked as Terence face looked horrified.

"No... way..." Terence stuttered, "Orochi, from Death Reaper? What are you doing here ?"

"You know what an assasin guild does, right?"

"You're going to assasinate Wendy!"

"That's right, but since you're in the way, I'm going to kill you along with your friend there."

* * *

***Terence versus Orochi***

"I really wonder how you become a Fairy Tail. I'm really curious." the man named Orochi revealed his claws, and pointed it at Terence, "But enough of this, I'm going to kill you with the girl over there."

Suddenly, Terence teleported behind Orochi, who was caught off guard, and blast him with his wind. Terence looked to Wendy, who was lying on the ground, unconscious, then positioned himself for maintained his balance after he was blasted by Terence's wind. He took off his cloak as he was ready to fight. His body were covered with scales. His tongue was quite similar to a snake's, and he has sharp canine teeth.

"You better be ready because I'm coming for you." he clapped both his hands together, and spammed them on the ground, "Snake Magic: Snake Wave."a wave of snake were charging at Terence.

"Wind Control: Razor Wind." a burst of wind blasted all of the snakes in the way, but one snake managed to sneak behind Terence, and bit him on the leg. Terence immedietely fell down on the ground as he felt numbness on his leg. He struggled to get up, and looked up and saw Orochi in front of him, with claws ready to strike Terence at anytime. At the same time, Wendy woke up, and witnessed Terence was slashed by the Snake Wizard. The body fell down on the ground ith blood over the body. Wendy's eyes widened from shock as she sawsomeone killed.

Suddenly, Orochi started to levitate. Orochi was struggling to get down, but it was no use. As he looked around, he saw Terence jumped towards him with a blueish spherical shape on his palm.

"Wind Control: Wind Strike."

He hit Orochi with the a powerful attack which blasted him far from the area. Terence landed on the ground next to Wendy. Wendy ran to Terence.

"Are you okay, Terence?" Wendy asked with her hands ready to healed him at anytime. Terence sensed something coming towards them. He suddenly pushed Wendy away from him. As Terence turned around, a purple beam was coming towards him, and hits him. Wendy could't believe it. Terence saved her, and got hit by the beam instead. Now the area was covered with smoke and dust, and Terence was nowhere to be seen.

"Even though that boy is strong, there is no way he would survive that."a giant three-headed snake appeared with Orochi on top of it, smirking as he was satisfied with the destruction he had caused, "Now, it's your turn, Sky Maiden."

Wendy slowly stood up, and positioned herself for battle, "I'm ready... I'm going to defeat you."

"Perfect..." the snake wizard smirked as his claws were glowing purple. He jumped down from his giant snake, ready to kill Wendy at anytime, "Show me your power, Wendy Marvell."

Wendy puffed her cheeks as she was gathering air around her, "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy released a large quantity of air in a form of a tornado-like blast at Orochi. Orochi dodged the attack and quickly charged towards the dragon slayer.

"Snake Fangs!" Orochi spread his arms, forming a fang-like figure.

"Sky Dragon: Crushing Fang" the two attack clashed which created an explosion, "Did I get him?" suddenly, the snake wizard appeared behind her and tried to slash her. Luckily for her, she barely dodge the attack, but Orochi had fast reflexes and had no time to launched another attack that even Wendy couldn't dodge it. Wendy closed her eyes.

*CRASH*

As Wendy opened her eyes, she saw a giant blue hand blocking Orochi's attack. Wendy's eyes followed where the hands was connected and saw the blonde boy standing with his jacket completely torn to pieces. Only his black undershirt which was a little bit torn by the attack. He wiped his blood off his mouth. As the dust was clearing up, Wendy and Orochi noticed a giant blue colossal figure with Terence inside it while protecting the Sky Maiden with its hand.

"We're not finish yet, Orochi... I'm going to take you down once and for all." Terence said softly before his colossal guardian roared.

* * *

_A/N: How is it, is it good or bad? Rate & review if you guys like it. Until then, see ya next update.  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Razor, the Child Reaper

_A/N: Hey guys dxer1116 here. Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy. Please Rate & Review if you like the story or the chapter._

* * *

"You've awaken your Gãdo, I presume." Orochi jumped on top of the giant three headed snake by propelling himself using his magic, "It's time to get serious."

"Show me what you've got." Terence crossed his arms while he was inside the giant colossal guardian. Wendy looked at Terence at awe. Terence told Wendy to stay back. Wendy obeyed and stayed back as the two mages were about clash each other.

"Let's go, Mamba." he commanded his three-headed snake, "Kill them." the snake immediately charge and attack. Terence was perfectly calm and commanded his Gãdo to attack. A giant sheathed sword appeared on the Gãdo's left hand and hits the charging snake with it. The Gãdo, then summoned a shield on its right hand slammed the snake on the ground with it.

"What the?" Orochi began to panic, "Get up Mamba. Do the three strike formation." the three-header snake began to split into three, each going in different direction. The three snakes were circling the colossal giant. One charged behind the Gãdo, but it managed to block the snake with the shield. Another launched an attack directly on left side, but it got hit by the sheathed sword. Then, the third charged, but this it was going directly at Terence, and the Gãdo didn't have time to react.

"Sky Dragon: Roar."

The powerful blast of air hits the snake which failed to attack the blonde boy. Wendy stepped in with determination to fight alongside with Terence. Suddenly, Orochi appeared behind Wendy, ready to strike her with his razor sharp claws. Terence noticed him, and tried to stopped Orochi. He grabbed his sheathed sword behind his waist, and blocked Orochi's attack with it.

"Wendy now! Attack him!" Terence shouted while Wendy nodded. A wind barrier began to surround them, and Terence smirked as he knew what attack she's going to do.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" a sudden burst of wind and light was released by the Sky Dragon Slayer. Terence dodged the attack by turning himself into wind while Orochi was hit instead by the powerful sky spell. As the light disappeared, Terence and Wendy smiled as they thought they defeated the snake wizard until...

"All three snakes, emerge!" the three fallen snake, who were single-handedly defeat by the colossal giant, began to emerged and went back to its three-headed form. Suddenly, the three began gathering some dark energy with all three heads focusing their magic on one area which was their front. Orochi was on top of them, "Die, you fairy brats!" then the snakes fired a powerful beam shot, which was going towards the two pre-teens. The Gãdo, then appeared in front of them, with it's shield positioned, protecting the Wendy and Terence from the attack. When the attack hit and made contact with the shield, it splitted, casuing the surrounding parts to be destroyed instead.

"Impossible... No way..." the man widened in dibelief as he saw the Gãdo successfully blocked the attack with no struggle and the pre-teens were not harm by the attack. No it was Terence's turn to attack.

"Wind Control: Gãdo..." he whispered. The shield disappeared as the bow was formed on its hands, aiming at Orochi and his giant snakes. It pulled its string and a glowing blue arrow was formed. Orochi was starting to tremble in fear.

"Dead Shot." the arrow was released. The arrow was leaving a path as it was going towards its target. It caused a powerful explosion as it hits the giant snakes.

The battle was over and only the scars of the battlefield remained. Wendy and Terence won the intense battle against the Death Reaper wizard, Orochi. They smiled at each other as they fought together well.

"Yeah, we did it, Wendy." Terence celebrated by jumping up and down, "We defeat him together, Wendy."

"Yeah, we did." replied Wendy.

Suddenly, Terence started to fall on the ground, and his body not moving. He tried to move his hands and feet, but they were not responding. Then he remembered the snake bite earlier.

"The snake bite did the thing." the two looked to Orochi, who was slowly getting up, but some of his body parts destroyed, the arms are all cut, and his abdomen was shredded to pieces, "The poison had successfully spread all over your body."

"But you can't also attack since your seriously injured." Wendy said.

"These?" he referred to his injuries, "These are nothing to me." his injuries started to heal as his arms began to grow. His abdomen started go back to its original form, "Because of this, I am considered as an immortal."

"Crap, Wendy get outta here, run as far as you can." Terence told Wendy, "He's gonna kill you."

Wendy hesitated, "I'm not going to leave my guildmate, and friend." Wendy, then noticed that the poison was already spreading almost all of his leg, "I'm going to heal you from the poison, and go home together."

"Don't use your magic to heal me, just use your magic to escape, don't worry about me."

Just before Wendy would hesitate once again, Orochi was behind her and was about to slash her with his claws, but a blade appeared on the floor which made Orochi distance himself away from the blue-haired girl. Suddenly, someone slammed Orochi to the ground. The silvered-haired blade mage appeared.

"Razor-san." Wendy sighed in relief as she knew that they were safe from the hands of Orochi.

"Wendy, heal Terence, and get out of here." Razor told her, "I'm going a score with the weakling here." Wendy nodded and immedietely healed Terence from the poison.

"Razor... " Orochi stuttered, "The child Reaper."

"You still remembered my former nickname." Razor put his hands on his pocket, "Call me that nickname again, and you'll never leave in **one piece.**" Orochi gulped, but still stood his ground.

***Razor vs Orochi* **

"Snake Magic: Snake Wave." snakes were swarming towards the blade mage, but Razor was moving, but instead, he stomped the ground as a white magic circle appeared below him.

"Impale!" blades emerged from the ground as it manage to hit every single snake in the area that were swarming towards him.

"Snake Magic: Mamba!" he slammed his hands on the ground and summoned the giant three-headed snake, Mamba, and charged towards Razor. Before it even went closer to Razor, Razor summoned something that would stop the giant snake for good.

"Blade-make: Grand Pillars." a giant blade pillar emerged on the ground and pierced through the body of Mamba. The giant snake shouted in agony as the pillar pierced through the body. Then, three more emerged, but this time, each pillars pierced through the heads.

"No way..." Orochi, who was watching the whole scene, was shocked to see his snake lost, "You killed my snake..."

"And its your turn." Razor charged towards the man, who was not moving because of fear, but something stopped him. A red magic circle appeared below Orochi. Suddenly, flames erupted from the ground, and Orochi was burned alive. The three fairy tail mages watched as the snake wizard was burn to a crisp. As the flames subsided, only ashes remained, no Orochi in sight. Razor sensed someone from the trees, but it disappeared afterwards.

"They're coming after us." Razor whispered to himself.

The three mages were going back to the guild. As they arrived from the guild entrance, they saw Lucy and the others waiting. The other fairy tail wizards ran to Wendy as they saw her in one piece, uninjured. Terence and Razor, who was behind Wendy, smiled. Carla flew and hugged her as she was extremely worried about Wendy.

"Wendy! Thank goodness, you're alright." Carla said in a relief tone.

"Terence saved me." she turned to Terence, and smiled at him, "Thanks, Terence!" she thank him before she went back at Fairy Hills. Terence, on the other hand, was exchanging looks with Razor. Razor sighed at Terence's reaction.

"Idiot, Wendy was smiling at you. You're idol smiled at you." razor said while snickering.

"And she's happy?" Terence asked in an innocent way.

Razor facepalmed, "Idiot..."

* * *

_I hope you guys like the chapter. I'll be updating it at least one or two weeks, depending how busy I am. Until then see ya next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5: Can I call you Terry?

_Hey guys, dxer1116 here. I'll be updating this since I won't update next week and this week. I hope you enjoy guys. Rate and Review if like the story or the chapter. It means a lot to me. Anyways, here is the chapter._

* * *

It was morning, and Terence was still sleeping on his bed, only wearing boxers. Razor was already awake, or didn't get any sleep because of Terence's snoring. Razor pushed him off the bed which surprised Terence.

"Gahhhh!" a loud 'thud' was heard with head first on the floor, "What the heck Razor, that hurts, ya know."

"Get up sleepy head, I need to go to the guild. I need to go somewhere." Razor yelled. Terence rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Okay, I'll get dressed in a minute." mumbled Terence. He put on his pants and lose black sleeveless shirt since his jacket was torn apart by the last battle against Orochi.

* * *

"I'll be going to the clothing shop since I feel uncomfortable without a jacket." Terence feeling uncomfortable, he meant girls around his age were looking at him, "I feel really uncomfortable and awkward." as he turned around, Razor was gone. Terence sighed.

As he was walking passed some shops, he bumped someone and they both fell, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there." Terence apologized.

"It's my fault, I didn't pay attention." a pink-haired girl set up twin-tails said.

Terence then recognized the girl, "Wait aren't you Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale?"

"Oh you heard about me?" Chelia said, surprised that he knows her.

"You fought against Wendy last Grand Magic Games, and ended up in a tie, and you're the God-slayer counterpart of Wendy." Terennce explained.

"Haha, you saw our fight, huh?" Chelia scratched her head, "You're a Fairy Tail mage aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I just became a member a week ago, so I'm quite new here." Terence added.

A voice was heard which caught the attention of the two mage. It was Wendy in her white sundress and her hair set up twin-tails, "Chelia!"

"Wendy!" they both hugged each other, happy to see each other. She also noticed Terence was with her.

"Terence!" she went to Terence with a smile on her face, "Thanks again for rescuing me."

"It's no biggy."

"What are you doing here?" Terence turned around and saw Romeo, crossing his arms, in a grumpy voice.

"Romeo, " Chelia scolded him, "That's not very nice."

"What brings you here, Terence?" Wendy asked politely.

Terence narrowed his eyes, in a comical way, as he crossed his arms, "I'm buying a jacket since I don't feel comfortable without one." Wendy blushed as she thinks that Terence looks cute and hot in his lose sleeveless shirt. She felt Chelia nodging and was giving her a 'I know what you're thinking...' look. Romeo, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable at the scene. Terence, on the other hand, was looking around at the shop, loooing for a jacket until he finally found one.

"Oh crap, this is one nice jacket." he found a silver high-colared jacket and the sleeve up to the elbow. He look down the price, "Yeas, this is more like it, the price is just right."

* * *

Razor was at the Master's office, talking about what happened when Wendy and Terence were fighting against an assassin guild member, Orochi. Master nodded and listened to the whole story. From the looks of it, Master seemed very worried about what will happened in the future.

"We must keep our guard up, Razor. Thank you on your report." Master said, "I also want you to keep an eye on them since you know them more than me."

"Yes Master, I'll be leaving." Razor left the office, leaving Master Makarov in his office.

_Death Reaper, the most notorious legal assassin guild in all Fiore. They might be a threat to the guild, especially when Razor and Terence are around. _Master , on the other hand, left the guild and plans to meet someone he knew very much.

"Terence!" the blue-haired girl called him, "Let's go to the park and play on the swings." they raced together to the the swing with Wendy as the winner because Terence tripped on a rock. Terence, with his new high-colared jacket, held his head to ease the pain.

Terence hissed, "Damn it, it hurts." Wendy went to Terence to see if he's alright.

"Are you alright, Terence?" asked Wendy in a worried tone.

Suddenly, Terence softly flicked her forehead, and said, "Tag... You're It. Haahahhaha." Terence stood up, and ran away from Wendy, who was trying to catch Terence. Chelia was watching, urging to join with them, and Romeo, for some reason, he was not in the mood today.

"Why does Wendy want to play child games with him?" Romeo grumbled, "This is so childish."

Chelia noticed Romeo, and smiled slyly, "Is the Mini-Salamander of Fairy Tail jealous?"

Romeo started to defend himself, "No I don't! It's just they are too childish."

Chelia rolled her eyes, and shrugged, "What ever you say, Romeo..."

It was already late, and they were heading back to their homes. Wendy and Terence were the last pre-teens to go home. Now they are walking together to their homes.

"We had alot of fun a while ago." Terence with a big smile on his face, "I hope we can have fun like those more often."

"Yeah, we had fun." Wendy replied, "Say Terence?"

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"Can I call you Terry from now on?"

"Hmm, Why?" Terence asked with a curious expression on his face.

"It's because the nickname 'Terry' sounds cute, and it suits you." Wendy said while giggling.

"Well, okay..." Terence blushed while scratching his cheeks, "That's fine by me."

"Then, it's settle then. Well, see ya tomorrow Terry." Wendy went to Fairy Hills while was just standing there, smiling brighter than ever before.

"Yo Terence, you finish with you're lovey-dovey moment?" Terence turned around and saw Razor standing while leaning on the wall, crossing his arms, "Because we're gonna meet Clarence."

"Clarence Silverwind, the Lightning Tamer?"

"You're flesh and blood, Terence." answered Razor.

"Why?"

"You'll know soon enough.." Razor tossed Terence's sword at him, "Be ready, we'll be leaving in an hour, taking the train."

* * *

_I won't be updating two weeks because I'm busy. Until then, see ya next update._


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue Clarence Silverwind

A/_N: Hey guys, dxer_1116 here. Sorry if I took a long time updating this chapter. Anyways, enjoy the chapter will like the chapter or story. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does._

* * *

***Fairy Tail* **

Wendy watched her big brothers were brawling for something that was unneccssesary, even for her. Wendy began to worry about them.

"Natsu-nii... Gajeel-nii... There's no need for fighting. Romeo and Chelia will go with me instead."

"But Wendy..." Natsu whined, "I want to accompany you. As the big brother, it's my responsibilty to care of you."

"Well that's surprising, coming from that idiotic mouth of yours." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"What'd ya say?" Natsu and Gajeel began fighting once again. Wendy sighed as their brother are overprotective as ever. Romeo was now wondering something and asked Wendy.

"Do you know where Terence is?" asked Romeo.

"Oh you mean Terry, I don't know Romeo." Wendy said.

"Terry?!" Romeo and Chelia exclaimed.

"It's his nickname I come up with. His nickname sounds cute and it suits him perfectly." Wendy explained with slight blush on her face.

"What's my nickname, Wendy?! You can call Rom or Rom Rom, or Romy." Romeo suggested.

Wendy sweatdropped, "I think your name is just fine, Romeo."

Romeo sat at the corner of the guild, feeling gloomy, "I'll never win Wendy's heaet like this." he mumbled to himself. Chelia shrugged while Wendy didn't know what's happening.

* * *

***Old abandoned Mansion***

Terence and Razor had just arrived at the old abandoned mansion where they were supposed to meet with Clarence. Terence, then sensed something wrong.

"Do you feel it, too, Razor?" Terence said, glancing at the Blade-make mage.

"Yeah..." Razor replied, "Change of plans, we're going to save Clarence." Terence nodded.

"Let's go, Razor!"

"Yeah"

They were inside the mansion. Terence sensed the same presence, the same as before. He tapped Razor and told him the direction of the mysterious presence. The presence became stronger as they went closer to it until they enter to an unexpected place. Razor turned and noticed Terence was gone. At the same time, Terence noticed Razor was gone, too. He figured it out why he was gone.

"I fell on a illusion spell trap." Terence said, "He's around somewhere."

"You noticed my illusion spell right after you fell for it, young Terence." a man with his body and face full with tattoo, appeared. He had multiple staffs and casks, and bones as piercings, "It's been four years since you quitted Death Reaper."

"One of the Three Death Gods of the guild, the master of Voodoo magic, Dende." Terence took out his sheathed chukoto, "It's been a long time, Elder Shaman."

"You quitted Death Reaper because of joining another guild."

"I'm tired of killing, Elder Shaman. I joined the guild to help others." Terence explained, "I'm tired of living as an assassin mage."

The voodoo mage sighed and shook his head, "We kill for the sake of others. You'll never understand."

"Then, I don't understand since I don't want to kill unless it's necessary." wind began swirling around Terence, "Necessary, I mean like this." Terence charged towards the older mage.

* * *

***Terence vs Elder Shaman***

"Scepter of fire." Elder Shaman took out a red scepter and pointed his scepter at Terence who was charging towards him. Flames began erupting from where Terence was. As the flames disappeared, so was Terence.

"Wind Control: Arms."

Arms made out of air extended as it was about to punch Elder Shaman, but the shaman recochet the attack, "Did you forget how powerful I am, Terence." Terence did not stop there, he stopped and gathered a large amount of air.

"Wind Control: Typhoon Burst."

A very powerful blast of wind forming a tornado was fired by the blonde boy. The shaman didn't have time to dodged and was engulfed the wind vortex.

_Did I get him?_ Terence thought. Suddenly five staffs surrounded Terence, and a magic circle appeared below him. Then he was struck by a dark beam that was fired from the sky.

"You'll never beat me." Elder Shaman said. Then he sensed something strong coming from Terence, "Heh..." the shaman smirked, "You already achieved this power... Sentinel Mode."

Terence was standing there as he was not affected by the dark magic blast. He whispered to himself as he was getting serious, "Wind Control: Gãdo."

"Voodoo Magic Summon: Chaos Golem!" the ground began to opened up as a golem, surrounded with green fire, was coming out of the ground, "Let's have a colossal battle, shall we?"

Terence smirked as his blood was boiling, "Show me what you got Dende." Terence's sentinel roared, showing that they ready to clash.

* * *

While Terence was fighting with Dende, Razor continued to walked towards the mysterious presence. Little did Razor know that Terence was now fighting a former guildmate who was beyond his level until he heard an explosion (The clash began). At the same time, Razor noticed Terence was gone. Then he heard a female voice.

"She's there." Razor towards the voice until he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was her.

"Claire..." Razor said. He found Clarence 'Claire' Silverwind, the older sister of Terence. Razor ran towards her, trying to help her. Claire noticed Razor's presence and smiled.

"Razor... You're here." the blonde girl said. Sher looked injured as she was holding her arm. Razor noticed burn injuries on her arm. Razor became extremely angry.

"Who did this to you?" asked Razor.

"I did." a mysterious boy with red hair appeared with a reaper mark on his shoulder, "It's been a long time, Razor" the boy smirked.

"Blake!" Razor stared coldly at the redhead.

"Razor, get out of here." Claire told him, "I haven't settle a score with him."

"We need to get out of here. Your little brother is here, too." Razor said.

"T-kun... He's here?" Claire said, shocked, "Where is he?!"

"He's currently fighting with Dende-sama right now?" Blake chuckled evilly, "The fight will be over soon."

"Dende?! Terence is in deep trouble!" Razor and Claire began to ran towards the exit was blocked by black flames.

"Don't worry, you'll join with him sooner or later..." Flames engulfed Blake, "In hell!" Claire and Razor exchanged looks and had no choice, but to fight.

* * *

_How is the chapter, good or bad? Review and Rate please. Until then guys, see ya next update!_


	8. Chapter 7: Ame-no-Habakiri

_Hey guys, Dxer1116 here. I changed the chapter since it didn't fit with the plot. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you understand guys. I've also made the chapter a little longer. Thanks for the people who had the time to read my story, and I'll try my best to make this story better. If readers who are new in this story, please leave a Rate and Review if you guys like my story. Anyways, here is the real chapter, hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does._

* * *

The two colossal figures began to clash, both wrestling at each other. Terence focused his eyes on Dende who was controlling the golem's movement. The golem managed to hit Terence's Sentinel which pushed them back. The golem tainted Terence.

"Even with your Sentinel, you'll never beat my Chaos Golem." bragged Dende. Terence ignored him and continued to attack with a serious, but calm expression on his face.

"Gãdo!" he commanded his sentinel, "Show them who's boss." Terence clapped his hands together, and a magic circle appeared below the Gãdo, "Wind Control: Arm Barrage." additional four arms was grown on the sentinel. It now began hitting the golem multiple times with tremendous force in each arm. The golem began to break as each hit was strong enough to push the golem backwards.

"Time to end this..." Terence eyes began glowing blue as wind was swirling in each arm of the Gãdo, and a giant magic circle appeared below it. The swirling winds began to form a sword. Now, the Gãdo had six swords.

"What is the kid gonna do now?" Dende said to himself.

The sentinel stabbed the Chaos Golem with all six swords and ripped the golem apart and faded. Then, Terence fell on one knee as the six sword Gãdo was quickly draining his magic. He was breathing heavily, but smirked as his Sentinel disappeared by insufficient magic.

"Twenty seconds..." he panted heavily, "Well that was longer than I thought."

Dende's widened his eyes as he was surprised that his chaos golem was defeated just like that, "Impressive, for a child."

"You've seen nothing yet." a blue magic circle appeared below Dende, and made him levitate. Terence began forming a ball of wind and charged towards Dende, "Wind Control Secret Art: Wind Strike." Terence managed to hit Dende as the ball was ripping his flesh, but for some reason Dende smirked.

"You've improved for the last three years, Terence. I'm impressed." Dende said, "But it will take more than this to kill me." Suddenly, Dende turned into a doll and the doll was torn to pieces instead. Terence made a 'tsk' sound. He knew he wasn't facing the real Dende.

"Substitution Doll Spell." Terence said to himself. He looked around as he was wondered where Razor was, "I have to find him."

***Where Razor and Claire are***

"Flame Control: Eternal Flames of despair!" Blake shoot out black flames at the two mages. Claire jumped while Razor dodged by backflipping while the flames were going towards him. Claire lock on her target.

"Lightning Control: Lightning Stream." a stream of lightning was going towards Blake. Blake dodged the attack by jumping high in the air. Blake looked up and saw Razor coming towards him with two blades appearing on his wrist.

"Flame Control.." Blake pressed his hands together, "Fire Drake Attack." he puffed his cheeks and blew flames forming a shape of the dragon. Razor cannot dodged the attack since he was in mid-air. He curled up to protect his vital parts og his body but someone grabbed him from behind, and avoided the attack. Razor looked around.

"Terence, you're here." Terence and Razor landed on the ground safely. Claire ran to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Claire asked them. Terence replied as he stood up along with Razor.

"We're fine, but it's Blaze we're fighting. He is no ordinary fire wizard." Terence explained, "And Dende, one of the three strongest mages in Death Reaper, is with him."

Suddenly, staffs surrounded the fire mage and Dende appeared in a blink of an eye. The shaman stood beside his comrade as they position themselves for battle. Wind swirled around Terence while sparks appeared on Claire. Razor summoned blades on both hands.

Blake began to attack first, "Flame Control: Fire Impale." flames erupted on the ground like blades. Razor and Claire dodged the attack,but Terence didn't. Fortunately, Only his arms were hit. Terence counter attack.

"Wind Control: Wind Cannon." Terence gathered a large amount of wind magic on one area. As it was already concentrated enough, he fired the ball of wind at the fire mage, but Dende stopped the attack.

"Magic Absorption." he drew out a staff and the staff began to suck the ball of wind until there was nothing left. Dende looked up and saw Claire charging electricity.

"Lightning Control: Spear Point." Claire shoot out lightning spear at Dende. Dende was hit as the attack was fast. He was blasted away, but still maintaining balance, but blood began dripping on his left shoulder. Fortunately for Dende, his heart wasn't pierce by the dangerous attack.

Razor took this chance to attack, "Blade-make: Drill." a drill made out of blades was made by Razor and began moving, at a fast pace, towards Dende, who was still in pain by the last attack. Blake appeared in front of Dende and shouted.

"Flame Control: Drake's breath." Blake puffed his cheeks and blew out flames forming a dragon, coming towards the drill. The drill melted as it made contact with the flames.

"He melted the Drill?!" Razor was shocked. Blake again began to puff his cheeks again, this time, at Razor.

"Flame Control: Drake's Breath." the dragon-like flames was coming towards Razor. Terence didn't have time for him to save Razor. Suddenly, the flames was sucked by certain pink-hairled teen.

"Those flames were delicious." the pink-haired teen said as he clashed his fist together, "I'm all fired up."

"Natsu!" Natsu arrived at the scene, together with the rest of Team Natsu. Wendy called Terence.

"Terence, Razor, are you guys alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Terence replied, "How did you guys find us?" Terence and the two mages ran towards Team Natsu to regroup.

"We just finished a mission not far from here, then we heard an explosion." Erza explained.

Blake looked to Dende, "Master Dende, more mages are here. Should I use that spell now?"

"You may.." Dende approved his request, "Just don't tire yourself."

"Yes Master Dende." Blake concentrated on a spell, "Oh goddess of sun, hear my request and destroy all my enemies with your power. Flame Control: Amaterasu, Fire Storm of the Sun."

Everyone began to looked up and saw a rain of fire coming towards the group. All eyes widened as they never seen a spell quite like this.

_He just used the power of the sun goddess, Amaterasu. _Terence thought as he looked up, _This is not good. At this rate, everyone will be burned alive. Not a fire dragon can withstand this attack. I have no other choice._

He turned to Claire and signaled her to summon her Gãdo. Claire nodded and focused her magic. Terence then told the others to stand behind them.

"Ready, Claire?!" Terence called her.

"Yes!" Claire said, ready to go.

Then they shouted in unison, "**Elemental Release! Gãdo!"**

Two Gãdos, one was blue which it was Terence's, and the other was Claire which was colored yellow. The fairy tail mages watched at awe as they seen the power of the two mages. Wendy watched Terence and saw Terence' stressful look. His face became pale, and his eyes were tired.

The two colossal Sentinel covered the mages and got hit insteas by the fire storm attack. Explosion, and dust covered the area until the area has zero visibilty. Terence took this opportunity and charged towards the two Deatg Reaper mages with his chukoto ready to be unsheathed.

Dende noticed Terence, but it was too late. He was between the two of them as he drew out his sword, and whispered, "Sword of Kusanagi Release: **Ame-no-Habakiri**!" a bright flash of light covered the whole area until there nothing to be seen, but bright light.

As the light vanished, Terence was on the ground with the two mages lying on the ground. Blake was unconscious, but Dende received the most damage. His right arm adn some parts of his right body were gone. Everyone stood there like stone statues. He eliminated two powerful wizard with one attack, but both alive.

Suddenly a raven-haired man with an enormous body appeared carrying both injured mages. He was quite big, maybe bigger than Elfman. Terence was brought to one knee and looked up to the man. In a split second, he hits Terence and Terence was blasted away from the man. He made his chance to escape and he did with the other two mages.

Wendy went closer to Terence who was slowly getting up, " Are you okay, Terry?" Terence nodded, but he coughed blood because of the last attack. Wendy immediately went beside him and healed his chest where he was hit by the enormous man.

"Thanks Wendy." They both got up turned to Razor, "Razor, they are really after us. What should we do?"

"We'll just wait for Master Makarov about this." Razor said while crossing is arms.

"As long as we're all safe from harm." Claire said while hugging Terence from behind, "It's okay."

Wendy, for some reason, didn't like Claire hugging Terence. She went closer and tried to separate them with an excuse, "Terence, your back might be injured. I'll heal you right away."

_What's this feeling... _Wendy thought. Wendy finished healing Terence, and Terence thank Wendy with a smile on his face. Wendy smiled back with a slught blush on her face. _He's kinda cute whenever he smiles. _Thought Wendy.

"Anyways Claire, what are you gonna do now?" Razor asked Claire.

Claire replied, "Since I don't have anything to do, I'll just join Fairy Tail and be with you guys." the three mages smiled at each other as they were reunited once again.

* * *

_Is the chapter okay guys? Rate and Review guys if you like the story. _

_To the guest: Some of the ideas came from Naruto, but mostly from Japanese mythology. The moves and spells mostly came from mythology._


	9. Chapter 8: First Unofficial Kiss

_A/N: Hey guys, dxer1116 here. Here is a OCxWendy chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Rate and Review, your reviews are welcome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does._

* * *

_What should we do? If they continue attacking, the others might be involved._

"Terry?"

_I don't want them to have problems because of us._

"Terry?"

_Why does this always happening to me? _

"Terry, are you okay?" Wendy tapped Terence, who was staring at his drink. As Wendy tapped his shoulder, Terence jumped as he was surprised, and fell on his seat. He looked up and saw Wendy with a worried expression on his face.

"Wendy, you surprised me." Terence said as he got up.

"Are you okay, Terence? You looked really down today." Wendy asked while Terence scratched his head. Wendy continues to talk, "Were you bothered about yesterday?"

Terence nodded.

Then Wendy got an idea, "How about we go out together and have some fun? It will be great." Wendy grabbed his hand, "There is also a carnival in town."

"Okay." Terence slightly smiled.

* * *

"Where should we go next, Terry?" Wendy looked around and saw a booth, "Terry, let's go to that booth." Wendy dragged Terence to the booth.

They arrived at the booth. Wendy noticed a giant teddy bear was placed at the counter as the grand prize. Terry noticed Wendy that she wanted the teddy bear, but she wasn't good at the game. Wendy loves stuffed animals. She has a lot back at Fairy Hills, and she wanted that teddy bear so badly. Terence stepped forward, and put down his money.

"So you wanna win this teddy so badly, little boy." the booth owner said, "You must hit the three pyramid all at once with a ball."

"Fine by me..." Terence turned to Wendy with a smile on his face, "I'll win the stuffed teddy for you."

Wendy sank her head with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Okay."

* * *

Minutes later, Wendy was sitting at the bench with Terence beside her while hugging her new teddy bear. Wendy had a big smile on her face and looked to Terence, and thank him.

Terence, on the other hand, was smiling at Wendy, but in his mind, he was worried about the money.

_If Razor knows that I spend more than 200 jewels for that game just to win the teddy bear, he's gonne be very piss at me. _He thought while he felt shivers down to his spine.

His thoughts were interrupted by Wendy, who was poking his cheeks, "Terry, are you okay?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Terence replied, "I'm okay, Wendy."

Wendy turned to her teddy bear, then back to Terence, "Is it because of the teddy bear?" Wendy tried to hand over the stuffed bear, "Sorry you had to spend a lot to win this stuffed bear."

"That's okay. Think of it as a 'thank you' gift."

"thank you gift?"

"For being a friend of mine." Terence looked down on the ground.

"Terry?"

"I never had a friend before except Razor that is. We never had a friend before because we were different from the other children."

"But you're kind, nice, funny and cute. It's hard to believe that you had no friends!" Wendy said. Then she noticed she used the word 'cute' and turned red afterwards.

Terence giggled, "Thanks..." then silence filled the air with Wendy flushed red and Terence looking to the ground. Then Terence broke the silence, "We looked like we're on a date, right Wendy?"

That made Wendy turned redder, "B-but i...its not really a-a date..." said Wendy nervously, "W-what m-makes you s-say that?" Terence pointed two middle-aged women giggling.

"We should go somewhere, Wendy." suggested Terence.

"Okay." Wendy agreed.

* * *

It was night time. They were at the place were they can see the whole City of Magnolia. They saw a poster that will be a fireworks display. Terence was standing beside Wendy, who was still hugging her teddy bear.

"I had a lot of fun, Wendy." Terence said merrily, "The fireworks is about to start!" Terence was watching while Wendy went closer to him until she tripped on a rock.

"Kyah!" Wendy fell on Terence which made Terence fell, too. They both closed their eyes before they fall on the ground.

As they opened their eyes, they noticed their lips touched together. The two were just staring at each other for a moment. At the same time, fireworks were shot out to the sky, amd exploded. After that, they broke the 'kiss', got up, and both staring at the opoosite direction. They were both flushed red. Wendy's red face was covered by her bangs. She tries to apologized.

"I'm sorry, Terry. It was an accident." Wendy said with her face still bright red.

"It's okay as long as you're not hurt." Terence replied, who was red as Wendy. Then Terence looked to the fireworks, pretending to be awe, and trying to forget the little incident a while ago.

* * *

Fireworks display was over, and Wendy and Terence headed their way back to the guild since it was getting late. They arrived at the entrance of the guild and saw Lucy and Carla, waiting for Wendy to return. Carla flew over Wendy with a with a hug.

"Wendy!" Carla scolded her, "Where were you? I was worried sick, you know."

Terence stepped forward, trying to defend Wendy, "I was with her all the time. So she's safe."

Wendy continued explaining, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Carla. You don't have to worry about me."

Carla sighed, "As long as you're safe, that's good to know. You should have ask permission."

"Sorry Carla." she apologized.

"So then..." Lucy began smiling slyly at the two pre-teens, "How was your date , you two." Wendy and Terence began blushing as the two remembered what happened a while ago.

Terence and Wendy replied in unison, "It was not a date!" the two exchanged looks and both turned redder than ever before. Lucy and Carla, on the other hand, giggled at the two pre-teens' reactions.

* * *

***At Fairy Hills***

Wendy was on her bed with Carla sleeping beside her and the teddy bear on the other side. She touched her lips as she was thinking about her 'first kiss'. Then she thought to herself.

_Why do I have the feeling that I want to kiss him again?" _she thought to herself. She cuddled her bear tighter as she was thinking of him. _Terry._

* * *

_A/N: __How is the chapter, it __it good or not? R&R if you like the chapter or story. Until next update!_


	10. Chapter 9:Terence's confession

_A/n: Hey guys, dxer1116. Sorry for a long wait. Here is the next chapter. There will be a little bit of feels, depends on you guys. I hope you guys like it. R&R if you like the chapter or story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

* * *

**"Mama, I did it. I used Sky magic." the young Wendy said excitedly. **

**"That's good, Wendy-dear. I'm so proud of you." the white dragon patted her head. Then Wendy hugged her foster mother, and laughed. Grandine smiled, "I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful dragon-slayer." **

**"Thanks, Mama." **

**"I love you, Wendy."**

**"I love you, too Mama."**

* * *

Wendy opened her eyes and realized it was all just a dream. She yawned as she got up, ready for another with Fairy Tail, her family. Right beside her sleeping was Carla, cuddling on her pillow. She giggled and slowly waking up her partner.

"Ohayo, Carla." Wendy greeted her feline friend.

"Ohayo, Wendy." Carla greeted her back, "You're up early."

"Yeah."

Wendy got out of her bed, took off her pajamas and went to the showers. After that, she changed to her blue sundress, and her hair in twintails. Then she waited outside for Carla. She looked to the sky, and saw how fine the weather was. She smiled as she knew it's going to be a wonderful day.

As the two girls entered the guild, they immediately went to barside. Wendy sat with Carla ordering the food for them. Wendy looked around and it was a really normal day for Fairy Tail. But there was one person which caught the attention of the female sky dragon slayer. She blushed as she kept on staring at him.

It was Terence playing with his little penguin friend, Pengu.

Mira, who was serving some food, noticed Wendy staring at the blonde mage. She smile slyly as she knew what's going on. She tapped the blue-haired mage's shoulder.

"Terence is really having fun in Fairy Tail. He's really happy." Mira said.

Wendy replied, "Yeah, he's sociable to other people, and friendly, too."

"Do you like him, Wendy?" Mira asked, out of the blue. Wendy sqeaked and blushed, which was a very cute reaction, as she was asked by that sudden question.

"What... Do ... You... Mean?" Wendy became nervous with her face flushed red.

Terence, on the other hand, was resting after playing with Pengu, who was playing with Asuka. Suddenly, Claire appeared behind Terence, which surprised the blonde boy. Claire laughed while Terence kept an annoyed expression on his face.

"Very funny Onee-chan." Terence rolled his eyes.

"So Terence..." Claire nudged his little brother, "Do you like her?" his sister asked Terence the same question all over again which made Terence blushing madly until Terence couldm't take it anymore and yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE WENDY! WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, ONEE-CHAN!" everyone in the guild heard what Terence yelled, especially Wendy who was deeply hurt by what Terence said. Terence quickly turned to Wendy. Wendy's eyes was becoming teary.

"Wendy, I didn't mean to..."

"Idiot! Get away from me." Wendy ran away outside the guild from Terence. The wind mage sunk his head as he regretted what he said. Carla was following Wendy.

Suddenly, he was punched by Romeo. Terence fell on the ground while Romeo pointed his finger at him.

"You made Wendy cry!" Romeo scolded. He grabbed Terence's collar, "I'm never going to forgive you." before Romeo punches Terence again, Natsu caught the little fire mage's fist.

"That's enough, Romeo..." Natsu said, "We're guild mates and we don't fight each other." Romeo made a 'tsk' sound while Natsu turned his attention to the wind mage, "Go and apologize to my little sister." Terence nodded and thank Natsu. He went out to go look for Wendy.

* * *

It was raining and Wendy was stting under the tree, crying. She was devastated what Terence said. Carla found Wendy and sat beside her and comforted her. She saw Wendy soak and wet from the rain. She used her umbrella to shelter themselves fom the rain. Seeing her friend, who was like a sister to her, sad made her sad, too.

"He's an idiot..." Wendy sniffed, "A big idiot..."

"Wendy..." Carla comforted her friend, "It's okay."

"Why does he hate me?" Wendy asked.

"What about you, Wendy. Do you hate him?" Carla asked her.

"No, I don't hate him..." Wendy said, "I'm just sad that he said those words."

"Do you like him?" Carla asked. Wendy slightly blushed, but she knows what's her answer.

Wendy nodded, "I really like him a lot."

"Then confess to him that you like him. He has the right to know you like him." Carla told her. Wendy was thnking about it. Then she said.

"I'm going to confess to him..." Wendy said, determined, "That I like him. "

"That's my girl. Oh speak of the devil, he's here."

Terence ran towards the girls, and stopped in front of them. Terence was catching his breath since he was looking for the sky mage all over the town. He was soak and wet and he wasn't using an umbrella.

"Terry..."

"Wendy..." Terence bowed his head, apologizing to Wendy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you..."

"I'll forgive you if you answer this question." Wendy sighed before she questioned Terence, "Do you like me?"

Terence face began to flushed red, "Yes.." he simply answered.

"I mean..." Wendy began to blushed as well, "Do you like 'like' me?" then everything began to be quiet. Both mages were red as Erza's hair.

Then Terence simply nodded. Terence began to frown for some reason. This made Wendy worried. Carla, who was beside her, was worried as well.

"Terry?"

"But I know you won't like me back." Terence said, "I made you cry and I know you hate me for that."

Wendy went in front of Terence with her face closed to Terence, "It's not true. I don't hate you."

"I've made you cry... I made the girl I love cry."

Wendy was surprised that she heard the word 'love', "Love?"

"I love you, Wendy..."

**_"I love you, Wendy." (Grandine)_**

"But it's okay if you don't love me back. It is really better if you don't love me." Terence smiled, but tears fell through his cheeks, "I really need to go." then he ran away.

"He loves me, but why was he crying?"

* * *

Terence was sitting at the bench, letting the rain soaking him. Claire, who was looking for Terence, found him. She went to him to see if he's okay.

"Are you okay, T-kun?" his older sister asked. He stood up and rested his face onto her shoulder, crying silently.

"I don't want Wendy to end up like mom."

"You love her?" she asked him again.

"Very much..." Terence answered. Claire comforted him.

* * *

_A/n: I finished the chapter. Sorry if it is short. I'm really busy with things in college and had little time with the story. _

_Oh yeah, do you think E.N.D is Natsu? It's everyone's theory now since E.N.D is a flame demon. (Sorry if Spoiler)_

_And I'm thinking of making a OC (not a OCxWendy) since I'm goign to make a adventure-centered story, what do you think? Anyways, see ya next update! :)_


End file.
